Gdzie wszystko się zaczęło
by Vaelaa
Summary: Gwaine stara się wyciągnąć Merlyn poza cytadelę. Nie jest zbyt chętna, ma masę obowiązków do wykonania zanim pójdzie spać, ale rycerz upiera się, że Artur jej wybaczy, jeśli tym razem nie wyrobi się ze wszystkim i ponagla ją, że to naprawdę ważna sprawa, chociaż nie chce jej zdradzić dokładnie o co chodzi... T dla wewnętrznego spokoju.


Dziękuje bardzo Elanor1995 za poprawienie błędów

* * *

Musiała jeszcze wypolerować zbroję, wyczyścić kolczugę, naostrzyć miecz i wyprać pelerynę; oczywiście po ostatnim patrolu wszystko musiało być upaprane w błocie i w czym się tylko dało. Jęknęła z niezadowoleniem, kiedy próbowała doprać zaschnięte błoto z peleryny Artura. Czemu w ogóle jeżdżą w tym na patrole? Merlyn potrafiła zrozumieć, że zakładali to na oficjalne spotkania, żeby się popisać ładnym herbem Camelotu, ale patrole!? Przecież wiadomo, że się to pobrudzi, podrze w dziesięciu miejscach i w ogóle! Eh!  
Dobrze wiedziała, że nikt nie doceniał pracy służących, ale to było jak celowe dodawanie pracy! Zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że ostatnio Artur odejmował jej obowiązków, dawno już nie kazał jej sprzątać stajni i nie karał jej dodatkowymi pracami. Domyślała się, że ma to związek z tym, co jest między nimi. Chociaż ciągle powtarzała mu, że nie jest materiałem na królową, że powinni przestać, to Artur był upartym osłem, nic na to nie mogła poradzić. Jedynie liczyć, że czas nie sprawi, że rozstanie będzie bardziej bolesne. Kogo ona oszukiwała? Wiadomo, że im później tym gorzej.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją znajomy głos.  
\- Artur znów cię zasypał obowiązkami, siostrzyczko? - zapytał Gwaine, patrząc na nią. W jego głosie było coś dziwnego, niby zwracał się jak zwykle, ale coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, choć Merlyn nie potrafiła dojść, co konkretnie.  
\- W sumie to nie... ale znam listę już na pamięć. - odpowiedziała, zdając sobie sprawę, że właściwie Artur nie powiedział jej wieczorem, co ma zrobić przed snem... ale i tak zaczęła to robić już automatycznie. Ten osioł każdego wieczora powtarzał jej tę samą listę. W końcu się jej wyuczyła i jedynie przytakiwała, kiedy król mówił.  
Gwaine usiadł koło młodej wiedźmy i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Odpuść sobie dzisiaj. Chodź ze mną. - zaproponował, sprawiając, że Merlyn uniosła wysoko brew, prawie jak Gajusz, jednak nie spojrzała na niego, skupiała się na próbie usunięcia plam z peleryny.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim pójdę spać... nie mam czasu iść dzisiaj do tawerny. - powiedziała, zdrapując błoto z płaszcza. Z resztą, za każdym razem mówiła mu to samo, że nie może dzisiaj iść do karczmy, a z jakiegoś powodu Artur dalej wierzył, że Merlyn spędza czas wolny, bawiąc się w tawernie razem z Gwainem. Czasem się zastanawiała jakim cudem to kłamstwo się dalej utrzymuje i do tej pory nie wyszło na jaw to, że nigdy nie przekroczyła progu tawerny z własnych pobudek. Jasne, bywała w karczmach, kiedy podróżowała z Arturem po królestwie, jak z Gajuszem szła opatrywać rany po bójce czy coś w tym stylu, ale w sumie nigdy z własnej woli.  
\- Daj spokój, królewna z pewnością ci dzisiaj odpuści. Chodź, wcale nie chodzi o tawernę. - Gwaine odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, przyciągając uwagę Merlyn. O co mu chodziło? W takim razie… gdzie chciał ją wyciągnąć?  
\- Skoro nie tawerna, to co? - Spytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
\- Nie dopytuj się. Rusz się i chodź. - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem, podnosząc się z ławki. Merlyn jęknęła z niezadowoleniem i spojrzała na swoje mokre ręce i płaszcz w wiadrze. No, tak średnio mogła teraz gdzieś wyjść, powinna doprać już ten płaszcz, by plamy z błota nie zaschły w materiale. Przetarła ręką czoło, zostawiając na nim wilgotny ślad, a następnie uniosła głowę by spojrzeć na rycerza.  
\- Daj spokój Gwaine, muszę doprać tę pelerynę, wyczyścić kolczugę, wypolerować zbroje i naostrzyć miecz... - odpowiedziała lekko zmęczonym głosem, chciała jeszcze złapać trochę snu zanim będzie musiała zanieść Arturowi śniadanie. Bycie uczennicą Gajusza, służką Artura i tajemnym obrońcą Camelotu pochłaniało zdecydowanie za dużo jej czasu. Niekiedy potrzebowała na to więcej godzin, niż mieści się w jednej dobie. Ostatnio zarywała noce, mało jadła. Chciała dzisiaj trochę odpocząć, skoro mogłaby mieć ku temu okazję, jednak jeśli wyjdzie teraz z Gwaine'em, to nici ze snu.  
\- Jak powiedziałem, jestem przekonany, że Artur odpuści ci, jeśli nie wypełnisz wszystkich obowiązków. Nie marudź tylko chodź. Wiesz, że nie dam ci spokoju, prawda? - stwierdził, uśmiechając się zadziornie. Czemu oni muszą być tacy uparci? Gwaine zawsze był dla niej jak starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miała. Bywał irytujący, ale zawsze był opiekuńczy w stosunku do niej. Dlaczego sądził, że Artur odpuści jej dzisiaj? Co oni knuli? Już się domyśliła, że jej królewski palant był w to jakoś zamieszany. Merlyn wywróciła jedynie oczami i podniosła się powoli, po czym wycisnęła wodę z peleryny i powiesiła ją na sznurku. Będzie miała później jeszcze większy problem z dopraniem jej, jednak zdecydowała, że pójdzie z Gwaine'em. Najwyżej szybko się zwinie i zaraz wróci.  
\- W porządku, chodźmy zanim zmienię zdanie. - odpowiedziała z niezadowoleniem w głosie Merlyn, jednak poszła wraz z Gwainem, który wydawał się zadowolony z tego, że udało się mu wyrwać swoją małą siostrzyczkę z wiru obowiązków.  
\- Powiesz mi przynajmniej gdzie idziemy? - spytała po chwili, kiedy szli korytarzem, wyraźnie kierując się w stronę wyjścia na zamkowy dziedziniec.  
\- Niespodzianka - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Merlyn nawet tego nie skomentowała, jedynie wytarła mokre ręce o spodnie. Tak, nie nosiła sukienek. Artur kiedyś bezskutecznie próbował ją do tego namówić. Powiedziała mu, że prędzej zostanie królową Camelotu, niż założy na siebie kieckę. To było niewygodne! Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się sługą takiego palanta jak Artur. Dużo biegania po całym zamku; w sukience najprawdopodobniej zabiła by się o własne nogi.  
Szła wraz z Gwainem krok w krok aż w końcu wyszli na dziedziniec a następnie skierowali się w stronę wyjścia z cytadeli. Merlyn nie miała bladego pojęcia dokąd Gwaine ją prowadzi. Do dolnego miasta do tawerny? Poza miasto? Co oni wymyślili, co? Jednak kiedy tylko przekroczyli bramę, wszystko stało się jasne... dosłownie jasne. Na placu treningowym dla rycerzy była cała masa świeczek, tak poustawianych by nic się przez przypadek nie zajęło ogniem. Spostrzegła, że część stojaków na miecze i tarcze została gdzieś przeniesiona. Musiała przyznać, że robiło to wrażenie... zwłaszcza w tak gwieździstą noc jak ta. Świece, lekko zroszona trawa, gwiazdy. Zobaczyła też koc, leżący na środku placu i chyba był tam jakiś kosz. Zerknęła na swojego brata, nie wiedząc o co chodzi, jednak wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie są sami.  
Artur.  
\- Zostawię was samych. - Gwaine odpowiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem i puścił oczko, Merlyn nie była pewna czy zrobił to w jej kierunku, czy Artura. W sumie czy to ważne? Spojrzała na Artura i pokręciła głową.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mi o co chodzi? - Spytała, uśmiechając się lekko. To było absurdalne, czemu ze wszystkich miejsc, wybrał akurat plac treningowy? Co planował? To była jakaś dziwna randka, czy Merlyn czegoś nie załapała.  
\- Ostatnio sporo myślałem... - zaczął, zapewne chcąc powiedzieć coś poważnego, ale Merlyn nie mogła się powstrzymać.  
\- Uuu... nie skrzywdziłeś się za bardzo? - spytała, unosząc jedną brew do góry. Artur uśmiechnął się, słysząc tak typową dla niej odpowiedź. Zawsze taka była, sarkastyczna, ironiczna, niepoprawna, nieokrzesana, nie potrafiąca uszanować autorytetu. I chyba za to ją pokochał, za to, że widziała w nim osobę, a nie księcia a później króla. Merlyn się zdziwiła, kiedy nie kazał jej się zamknąć, jak robił to zazwyczaj. Coś musiało być na rzeczy.  
\- Zdałem sobie sprawę, co się stało w tym miejscu kilka lat temu... - stwierdził i spojrzał na Merlyn, która rozejrzała się po okolicy, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co mogło mieć tu miejsce. Wtedy doznała olśnienia. Przecież tutaj po raz pierwszy spotkała się z Arturem, kiedy chciała go uderzyć a on wykręcił jej ramię i zawołał straż, by zabrali ją do lochów. Skąd u Artura ten nagły sentyment?  
\- Co?… planujesz mnie wtrącić znów do lochów? - spytała z zadziornym uśmiechem. W odpowiedzi Artur wywrócił oczami. Czemu Merlyn musiała wszystko komplikować i utrudniać! Och, tak. Odpowiedź była prosta. To Merlyn, ona już taka jest.

\- Nie... chyba, że znów mnie spróbujesz uderzyć. - odpowiedział zaczepnie. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Merlyn naprawdę spróbuje, jednak jak zwykle go zaskoczyła. Kiedy zobaczył zbliżającą się pięść, nie zdołał pohamować odruchu i wykręcił jej ramię, tak samo jak i tamtym razem. - Możesz być cicho i dać mi skończyć? - spytał lekko zniecierpliwiony, uświadamiając sobie, że się denerwuje.  
\- Zmuś mnie. - jak zwykle, nie mogła sobie odpuścić.  
\- Może tak zrobię? - wyszeptał do jej ucha. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie stoją. Wtedy, te kilka lat temu też tak stali, jednak wtedy ta sytuacja nie wydawała się być tak... intymna. Wtedy ona była zbyt pewną siebie wiejską dziewczyną a on był rozpieszczonym, napuszonym księciem. Dużo czasu upłynęło od tamtego momentu i wiele się zmieniło, Merlyn została jego służącą, potem przyjaciółką... a potem ukochaną, zmieniając go na zawsze. Czasem się zastanawiał, kiedy to wszystko się stało. Nie mógł wyznaczyć jednego, konkretnego punktu, w którym uznał Merlyn za swoją przyjaciółkę, w którym się w niej zakochał. To wszystko wydawało się być takie nieoczywiste, bo czasem dochodził do wniosku, że już podczas turnieju rycerskiego, w którym mierzył się z Valiantem, był zazdrosny o to jak ów rycerz zachowywał się w obecności jego służącej.  
Merlyn też tym razem odczuła, że jest coś innego w tym odtworzeniu ich pierwszego spotkania. Poza tym, że Artur nie oznajmił jej, że jest synem króla i nie wtrącił jej do lochów. Czuła jego oddech na swojej szyi, ta cała romantyczna atmosfera... kto by pomyślał, że Artur potrafi być romantyczny.  
Nie, na pewno nie. Ktoś za niego to wymyślił. Sam by na to nie wpadł.  
\- Palant. - Merlyn powiedziała w końcu, przełamując ciszę, słyszała jak Artur się zaśmiał, była niemalże pewna, że teraz też się uśmiechał.  
\- Idiotka. - Odpowiedział tym samym i ostatecznie puścił jej rękę. Przypominając sobie, że nie po to tu byli, by się przedrzeźniać jak zwykle. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie, bo Merlyn dalej nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi, a ta cała atmosfera, która zapanowała po typowej dla nich wymianie uprzejmości nie ułatwiała niczego. Westchnął ciężko, próbując się uspokoić. Boże, wolałby teraz walczyć sam z grupą bandytów. Ostatecznie, ku zdziwieniu młodej wiedźmy, Artur ukląkł przed nią, nie przejmując się tym, że trawa jest lekko mokra. Noc była dość ciepła, więc mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wyjął z kieszeni pierścień i spojrzał na nią.  
Na potrójną boginię... czy on właśnie jej się oświadczał?!  
\- Czy uczynisz mi ten honor i zostaniesz moją królową? - spytał, patrząc jej w oczy. Miał przygotowanych wiele przemów. Powinien jej teraz powiedzieć, jak bardzo go zmieniła, jak wiele jej zawdzięcza, ale chwilowo wszystko wyparowało mu z głowy. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to zapytać wprost. Nie potrafił owinąć tego w ładne słowa tak jak powinien. Nie był poetą i Merlyn dobrze o tym wiedziała, był wojownikiem. Mówienie o uczuciach nigdy nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Merlyn poczuła się zmieszana. Sama nie do końca wiedziała, czego chce od życia. Kochała Artura, ale...  
\- Arturze… zawsze ci mówiłam, że nie jestem dobrym materiałem na królową... - odpowiedziała i przełknęła ślinę.  
\- Oczywiście że jesteś. - Artur powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. - Jesteś mądra, silna, nieugięta, uparta... będziesz wspaniałą królową. - odpowiedział, jakby to było coś oczywistego. Merlyn poczuła się zawstydzona, chyba nawet na jej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec, którego i tak nie było dobrze widać, bo nawet z otaczającymi ich świecami, było zbyt ciemno.  
\- Wow, powiedziałeś mi teraz chyba więcej komplementów, niż zrobiłeś to przez całe życie. - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, chcąc trochę rozluźnić sytuację. Artur zaśmiał się lekko i spuścił na chwilę głowę, by potem unieść ją znowu i spojrzeć w jej, lśniące w blasku świec, oczy.  
-... więc...? - Ponaglił ją nieco, czując jak zimny pot oblewa jego plecy. Co jeśli odmówi? Co ze sobą wtedy zrobi?  
\- Tak. - Odpowiedziała krótko. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by zostać żoną Artura.. Kochała go już od dawna, byli razem już od dawna i większość zamku o tym wiedziała. Nie okazywali sobie publicznie uczuć, ale plotki krążyły , jeszcze zanim naprawdę zostali parą. Dalej jednak wątpiła w swoje umiejętności bycia królową, Artur wciąż nie wiedział o tym, że jego ukochana jest wiedźmą. Zdała sobie sprawę, że musi mu powiedzieć dzisiaj, bo jeśli zostaną małżeństwem i wtedy Artur się dowie, będzie… źle. Tak bardzo się bała jego reakcji. Nie zniesie, jeżeli Artur spojrzy na nią i w jego oczach nie będzie śladu tej czułości, którą widziała teraz, że być może będzie patrzył na nią jak na potwora. Kiedy jej obawy narastały, Artur poczuł ogromną ulgę. Zgodziła się. Miał ochotę krzyczeć z radości! Wsunął pierścionek na jej palec, a następnie podniósł się z kolan by ją czule pocałować. Merlyn odwzajemniła pocałunek, starając się chwilowo zapomnieć o swoich obawach.  
\- Nie wymyśliłeś tego sam, prawda? Tych świec, tego miejsca? - Spytała z lekkim uśmiechem, kiedy już skończyli się całować.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie... nie jestem taką dziewczynką jak ty. - Odciął się, przyznając się tym samym, że miał pomoc w organizacji zaręczyn. Nie było co kłamać. Musiał powiedzieć niektórym osobom o swoich planach. Prosił Gajusza o pozwolenie i błogosławieństwo, a później spytał Gwen o pomysł na to wszystko, ostatecznie rycerze pomogli mu w organizacji.  
\- Zostaniesz królową Camelotu. Wiesz co to oznacza? - spytał Artur, biorąc lekko jej rękę i kierując się z nią w stronę koca piknikowego. Merlyn spojrzała na niego i zmarszczyła lekko brwi.  
\- Będziesz musiała zacząć chodzić w sukienkach!

* * *

Moja pierwsza i pewnie ostatnia próba napisania czegoś po polsku xD Opublikowane x czasu temu na Ao3, dzisiaj wzięłam się za porządki między kontami tu i tam xD


End file.
